


Surik is Hot Support Group

by viveriveniversumvivusvici55



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Is this crack?, Light-Side Exile, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viveriveniversumvivusvici55/pseuds/viveriveniversumvivusvici55
Summary: The Jedi Exile is ridiculously attractive. Everyone notices.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Surik is Hot Support Group

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shepard is hot support group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381461) by [mapcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapcake/pseuds/mapcake). 



> This is inspired by 'Shepard is hot support group' by mapcake, and by a quote that I definitely put in this story. It was meant to be a chapter, but it kind of ran away from me. So here.

Atton is in the hangar, again, leaning against the doorframe. It’s not as though Atton is actively bothering him, but it is common knowledge that Atton isn’t there for company. It’s only when he wants something. With a sigh, Bao-Dur puts down his tools and lifts his goggles. “What’s this about, Atton? I’m trying to work.”

“Look, this is important. This is my serious face.”

As much as Bao-Dur doesn’t want to acknowledge the man, he does stand and move a little closer to see that yes, Atton looks dead serious. Not quite ‘we’re gonna die if we don’t do something fast’, but serious nonetheless. With a sigh, Bao-Dur puts down his tools and turns around to look at the human. “Alright. If you’re serious, then I’m listening.”

“It’s about Surik, and hear me out, I know this kinda sounds stupid, but I need to say something now or it’s going to go badly,” Atton swallows. Bao-Dur gestures for him to continue when Atton spits out, almost as though the act of speaking hurts him, “We may need to declare neutrality here. Over Surik.”

_...what?_

“You are definitely going to need to explain.”

“We both like them, right? And I don’t just mean ‘they’re fun to drink and fight with and they’re a good friend and they’ve helped us grow’ and all that,” Atton shakes his head, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say we’re both in love with them. You think the sun rises on their command, and I’m ready to die for them if they smile at me.”

Bao-Dur has enough dignity not to confirm or deny such a thing, even though his cheeks flushing defeats the point. “What’s your point, Atton?” His voice is clipped, hands resting on his hips.

“My point is, if this keeps up, we’re going to get jealous and fight over a relationship none of us are going to get. I’m already doing it with Mical because he worships the ground they walk on."

That is a fair point. Bao-Dur nods. “So you believe that we should make a pact of sorts not to get jealous.”

“Yeah. It’s not going to be easy,” Atton shrugs. “I mean, we know what Surik is like. But we need to or it’s going to interfere in the mission.”

Bao-Dur could go on about Surik for hours. And he will, if pressed. “I agree with you. And I presume that this is, in no way, going to get to the general.”

“Fuck no!” Atton laughs in the same way one laughs about not wanting to be thrown out an airlock.

“Then I will agree to this pact. We don’t get jealous if the General spends more time with one of us than the other. We don’t push for a relationship we’re not going to get,” the thought of that hurts, but he knows exactly where that statement comes from and dammit, he'll get it out even if each word feels like broken glass in his mouth, “and if anyone else on board shows the same, we pull them into the loop.”

“Agreed.” They shake hands and step back to their lounging positions.

Atton pauses. “And we act as confidants if Surik does something swoon-worthy?”

Bao-Dur raises an eyebrow at the sentinel. “Case by case basis."

Except it's not a case by case basis, because of the aforementioned crushes. A few days later, Atton walks into the hangar bay, sinks to the floor, puts his face in his hands, and screams into them. It’s not a scream of pain or anger, so Bao-Dur doesn’t even look up. “What happened?” He asks, pausing in his welding to put clamps in place. “What did Surik do?”

“ _They said I mattered.”_

Atton practically wails it, but Bao-Dur is certain that the man is blushing. He doesn’t even need to turn around as he snorts, “You’re pathetic, Atton.” Even though he would definitely be in the same state if Surik said that to him.

“Shut up.” Atton is definitely blushing, and the petulance in his tone is drowned out in the sheer emotion that fills his voice. Out of pity or mercy (or some combination of both), Bao-Dur doesn't say anything else. He just lets Atton sit and scream softly into his hands, overwhelmed by Surik's capacity of love and compassion.

The next day, Bao-Dur walks into the cockpit and sinks into the other seat. Atton looks over curiously to see that Bao-Dur looks stunned, like he has seen the face of a god, and he’s rubbing one of his hands with a thumb. There's only one person who can do that, and Atton grins, eyes back to the stars. "What did they do?" He teases.

“They held my hand when I had a flashback.” Bao-Dur's voice is reverent. "They held my hand and told me that it would be alright, that the war may hold us but that we can live past it."

Atton chuckles, reaching over to pat Bao-Dur's shoulder in support. “You absolute dork," he says with all the fondness of a brother teasing another sibling about a crush.

“Shut up.” Bao-Dur shrugs Atton's hand off, but he doesn't get up from the chair.

"Hey, that's coming from a dork too," Atton chuckles. "Idiots in love unite."

* * *

“Truth or dare.”

Surik raises an eyebrow. “Truth.”

Mandalore thinks, tapping his beskar gloved fingers against the table. “How dramatic can you be with a lightsaber in combat?”

Mira raises an eyebrow as Surik laughs. “Well, it’s certainly harder with a double ended one,” Surik replies, “especially since mine doesn’t break in two.”

“But it’s very possible.” Mandalore presses.

“Oh, very,” they grin. “You've probably seen plenty of dramatic lightsaber action over the war."

"I have. But I'm asking about _you."_

Surik tips their head to the side, considering. "Well, I used to turn on one end, vault over a gap with the Force, land, stab one person, and then activate the other side to get whoever tried to get me from behind."

Atton laughs. "That is quite dramatic, Surik."

"Not the best, though. I had a friend who had a whole strategy based around kicking his light saber into people.”

"That seems impractical," Visas comments.

"It was," Bao-Dur smiles a little. "I remember that. Scared people, though. General, you could do it too, right?"

“Show us!” Mira grins. “You have to now, you know that?”

"That's not a dare," Surik teases.

"I'll make it one," Mandalore decides. "Now do it."

Surik looks around for an object to demonstrate and finds an empty thermos on the table. They Pull it into their hand and step back into open space beside the table. “Alright, imagine this is the lightsaber, and the cap is the blade,” they point to the empty wall ahead of them, “and standing right there is a Mandalorian.”

Mandalore laughs, leaning back in his chair. “I think I might know what move you mean now. I heard stories.”

“So Vikram would take aim and then,” Surik steps back to gain momentum, throws the thermos into the air, and proceeds to roundhouse kick the thermos straight into the wall. It clangs loudly, and Surik Pulls it back into their hand, “Right in the throat. Then he’d sling it around and javelin throw it at someone else, and then go back to fighting properly.” They demonstrate appropriately, Pulling the thermos back to their hand, and toss it over to the table. Mira's hand snaps out to catch it.

The crew applaud. “Good reenactment,” Mandalore says.

They bow. “So to answer, despite being without passion, the Jedi can be very fucking dramatic.”

Atton scans the group, hoping to hide his own awed reaction, and his eyes fall to the bounty, half frozen in motion, hand still holding the thermos. Mira’s cheeks are red and her eyes are wide. The image brings to mind a holo Atton once saw with the line ‘mark me down as scared and horny’. Which...honestly that’s a whole mood with Surik. Atton sees it, nudges her, and mouths “Join us later.”

"What?"

"Just...hangar. With Bao-Dur and I. We get it."

And so it begins.

They pick Visas up when Atton and Bao-Dur are ranting about Surik’s kindness, because how is that okay how can someone be so open and accepting, and Visas interrupts with a "The amount of compassion and warmth in their soul is...disorienting." Atton and Bao-Dur know what it sounds like when someone is completely gone over Surik, and that sounds like it. They can hear the softness of it in Visas’s voice. “I didn’t think people that good still existed. It is inspiring.” 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Bao-Dur is soft, despite his earlier ranting.

Visas nods. “I do not understand how they can shine so brightly.”

“Join us?”

“Gladly.”

Mical joins the group after a crowd forms outside the hangar. Because Surik is…in their underwear. To train with Brianna, because apparently the Echani train in their underwear and OF COURSE THAT IS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN ON THIS SHIP. Shorts, short boots, and a slightly loose fitting binder. They look infinitely more comfortable than when they were in dancing clothes. Hiding around the corner, Bao-Dur and Atton reflexively look at each other to see if they are both suffering over this. Atton’s cheeks are red. Bao-Dur is equally flushed.

Yup. Check.

Mical, by the door, sighs quietly, and Atton shushes him. “No swooning over your master,” Atton teases.

Mical glares at them. “I’m not-”

Bao-Dur murmurs, “Come talk to us later. We understand.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just…come talk to us."

After the training session, Brianna marches up to the group and says, "Count me in too."

Atton blinks. "You too?"

"How could I not?"

...he can't answer that. And so they decide on a meeting place and time for the group with Mira jokingly dubs 'why is Surik so goddamn attractive'. Brianna wrinkles her nose at it, but she accepts it easily. They all do.

* * *

The first meeting of the entire ‘why is Surik so hot’ club takes place in the hangar bay. Everyone wants to drink something has something warm or alcoholic in hand. Even Mandalore is listening in (because he's heard Mira and Bao-Dur argue over what to compare Surik's hotness to, and he's a bit of a drama whore in his old age), and every time he speaks, there is amusement dripping from his voice. Which is big talk with someone with a massive crush on Revan. “What makes you think none of you will get with them?” He asks.

“Well, one, would you start dating someone in the middle of trying to save a galaxy?”

Mira laughs. “I might engage in some friendly stress relief, but no.”

“Exactly. And two, the only thing keeping the peace here is that none of us are,” Atton gestures around at the group of them. “Maybe someone would say ‘fuck it’ and do it anyways, but Surik would break it off the moment they realized it was causing tension.”

“Okay, fair.” Mandalore nods.

“That’s why we’re meeting up, right?” Mical asks. “To try and stop the jealousy before it festers.”

“Exactly,” Bao-Dur nods.

“And three,” Atton’s expression goes solemn, “raise your hand if you think you’re good enough for Surik.”

No one raises their hand.

“I rest my case.”

It is, surprisingly, Mical who brings it up. “I suppose that makes sense. You can’t love someone unless you love yourself first.”

“Bullshit.”

There is silence after the word is spoken practically in unison from every member of the crew. Atton, Bao-Dur, Mira, Visas, Brianna, Mandalore…every one of them is either scanning the room to see if that really just happened, or viciously pretending that it didn’t happen.

(In the distance, where none of them can see or hear, Kreia is listening through the Force and shaking her head at the profound influence Surik has on their crew.)

“What do you mean, bullshit?” Mical is so naively confused that it makes Atton groan and chug his synthol so not to say anything cruel.

“That’s the ‘you can’t pour from an empty vessel’ thing, right?” Mira says. “The ‘if you don’t take care of yourself, you can’t take care of others the same’.”

“Well, yes,” Mical replies. “Isn’t that how it works?”

Mandalore snorts. “You’ve spent too much time around emotionless Jedi.”

“That’s important when you’re helping people,” Bao-Dur suggests. “You can’t help people if you’re exhausted or desperately need help yourself, not without hurting yourself, but it’s not like that with affection.”

Mira nods. “Right. You don’t need to be perfectly in balance or whatever to care for someone.”

Mandalore scoffs in a way that makes them all think that he’s rolling his eyes under the helmet. “This is all about to get real sappy, isn’t it?”

“You’re more than allowed to go,” Bao-Dur half-snarls at him, trying not to bare his teeth. "I'll escort you out."

Mandalore laughs, raising his hands in surrender. “Easy.”

It’s Brianna who bares her soul. “I agree. For all of my confidence and strength, I’ve never loved myself. But…” She sighs, almost in agony. “I love them so much I forget what hating myself feels like.”

Everyone goes quiet. By the shattered look on Atton’s face, he feels that so deeply that it is ruining him. Mira looks like the words reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. Visas's mouth is pulled taut, torn between a smile and a frown, but the hum she lets out is a closed mouth sigh of affection. Brianna's expression is steady, but there is sadness and hope in twain in her eyes. Bao-Dur is not very far behind. He’s never met someone who can give him purpose, feel grounded and connected and wanted, quite like Surik. From what he’s heard, Revan was a good teacher in that regard. Surik is charismatic and warm, welcoming to everyone around them, and they command loyalty in a way that doesn’t feel like command. It feels like family, or friends.

It almost feels like home.

Mical breaks the silence with a soft, “Oh.” He looks at everyone, blue eyes wide as he processes it all.

“Yeah, oh,” Atton snaps, looking more than a little flayed alive.

Mandalore is quiet. It’s Visas who asks. “Do you understand, Mandalore?” He nods. It’s unspoken who he’s thinking of. Then Visas nods and murmurs, “Good. But we are never letting Surik know about this conversation.”

“Oh, fuck no.” Mira laughs. “Ten credits says they’d feel guilty for making us all feel this way.”

Bao-Dur won’t take that bet.

“So…we just know that we’d all live and die for Surik, that most of us are head over heels for them, and that none of us have a goddamn chance with them so no one is gonna try?” Mira replies.

There are seven nods, including Mira herself.

“That settles it then.”

In the distance, Surik is leaning against a wall in the cockpit, listening with the Force to all the crew bundled in the back. Their expression is motionless, but internally, they’re screaming. With delight, horror, confusion, embarrassment, all of the above…they have no idea.

_How did I go from being invisible to everyone around me **wanting me?**_


End file.
